A Warlock in Neverland
by Phoenix The Rebirth
Summary: A Witch and a Warlock are tossed into the churning depths of the ocean. And where do they go? Neverland! And let me tell you, Neverland isn't what it looks like in the story books. Now, a war will be fought with the aide of magick, a war against Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

A Warlock in Neverland By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Authors Note: Well, here I am! Writing about my story! God I just love Peter Pan, you know.. He's so fun, childish and care free. What more could you want of a hero! Of course my Peter is a little different from the Disney version, this is a little more real and he's not a kid. Well kid by nature but not technically. I think you get the idea! Now first off if you're a witch you might pick up some of the magick and witchcraft I have in this baby! I however am not going to list every spell and tell you what's mine and what isn't. Now. Its time for the story! Here we go!! I hope you enjoy it, and also, yes im going to say this. REVIEW! You readers MUST understand that when you review something it gives people a muse almost. It gives us one of the reasons to write, you need to review everything you like or you most likely will not see anymore of it! Just review and tell me how good it was, but please, there's a line between flaming me and just saying, "Hey, this is wrong, or I don't like it. " Also, I added a few things to Neverland! Hopefully you'll like them! :b) Also, thanks to Matt for inspiring me to write this!! If you thank me thank him to!!  
  
Dedication: To Peter, for filling my heart, and Rusty, for becoming my first and forever most important thing. And to Matt, for getting it all started.  
  
I'll also clarify now that the rating is Pg-13 for the first chapter. The rating will go everywhere however. Don't worry, I will have it listed. I will also like to say that, if you don't like the reading.. Don't fraeling read it.. Blessed Be!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jake was sitting down on the ship, up on the top where people layed out to get a tan. He ignored the looks some of the girls gave him. He was about 6 feet tall, he had short blonde hair, a very clear face, a very nice noticeable build that went perfect with his smooth chest. And of course, an extremely good looking face. The rest of his body all just fell into place. All in all he was a very good looking 19 year old kid.  
  
He was reading a book on herbs and there magickal uses. He was sitting at a glass table with some nice freshly squeezed lemonade from the bar. The books cover of course was down, the last thing he wanted was some wacked out catholic women screaming bible versus at him. If those people however knew who his father was they wouldn't object to a thing he read. He was with his father on this European cruise. Well, a business cruise. His father owned a shoe company. A pretty big brand that just recently came into fashion within the last two years. As of now his father was having lunch with all of his executives and other important people doing some work, he of course forgot his only son. The last time he saw his father was this morning and he hadn't even dropped out to say hi to him in the last 3 hours. He of course promised quality time during a cruise that's almost all business, but what's a kid like him suppose to expect.  
  
Jake knew what would probably happen, so he bought a few new books on magick and witchcraft. That's what he was into. His friend got him into some stuff when he was 14 years old, and now he was a warlock. A powerful one at that. He knew many spells by heart already and was now trying to learn magickal properties, herbs and other instrument's. The wind picked up and he shivered, it was getting pretty breezy. But he didn't care. He took another gulp of his lemonade and jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
He turned around swiftly and hoped it wasn't that girl who had been eyeing him for the last two hours. " Dad! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me! " Jake took his hand off his chest and laid it on the table. His father just laughed it off and sat down next to him. Jake's dad was wearing casual clothes. Just a white shirt with the brand name on it and a pair of jeans. His father hated wearing those suits and insisted that all of his chairmen and executives not to be so formal during the cruise.  
  
" If I scared you that bad you should have just tossed a magickal herb at me! " His father said with a smile but his son just stared at him. " Whatever kid. Aren't you cold? " His father looked him up and down. He had to admit it was getting a bit chilly. All he had was a blue pair of swimming trunks on and that was about it. He wasn't planning on swimming, just reading in the sun.  
  
Jake looked himself up and down. " Yeah I guess. " As he looked up he noticed the sky. " Its getting cloudy. Think it will rain? " His father looked up above them at the dark clouds coming right towards them. " Maybe. But you can't expect the sun to always be out on a two week trip! " His father said with an odd little smile. Yet another failed attempt at humor.  
  
" No, but you wont get wet on an airplane! " Jake shot back at him. He was completely against the whole cruise idea, he'd have rather flown.  
  
His fathers smile disappeared. " Jake, get over it. You're here, make the best of it. Enjoy yourself damnit! " His fathers face was red now. Jake couldn't help thinking that his dad must have been waiting for a reason to yell at him. " Just try to enjoy yourself for once, stop bitching and moaning. I thought we could have a little quality time an- "  
  
Jake cut him off, when he heard the word quality he had already opened his mouth to spit something back. " You think this is quality! Getting to see you every five minutes isn't worth the money I paid for this book! I guess if I was a nice chairman who kissed your ass all day then maybe I could get some visitation righ- " His father slapped him before he could finish talking. Not a big hard slap, but one none the less. And Jake stared at him, as did many of the people. He clenched his fist and his father backed up. Jake got up. He just stood there and stared at his father. He then turned and walked away, past all the people who stared. And he walked, he walked a good bit. Right to the other end of the ship where people were able to just sit and stare at the water. He sat down in one of the laying chairs and just closed his eyes and remembered his mother, his sister, and he remembered the happy times. And then slowly he remembered after them, that was when he was 15, and things weren't any better.  
  
* * *  
  
Livia walked around the boat. She was black, 17 and very good looking. She had long black curly hair of course, a clear face and a nice body. She was wearing a green bikini. And she was now on a search for the boy who got slapped by that rude excuse of a father. She was mostly looking for him because of his book, it was about magickal herbs, and she had the same one. Which meant he was a warlock, and when you live in her New York neighborhood you don't see much of there type. With her being the only witch in about a 5,000 mile radius she was easily getting lonely in that area. That and she was on this trip for another 2 weeks, she might as well make a friend for this trip. That and her purse had a herb sachet in it, she was dieing to try a spell she had looked up. Livia looked up at the sky, and smiled at how right the weather for this was. She saw him, lying down with his eyes closed, the book was closed near him with the cover down on the ground. She walked over and pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke to the man before her. " Nice book you got there. Did you get off E-bay? Because its out of print. " She said it with a smile as the boy opened his eyes. He looked at her and then down at the book. He picked it up, " Yeah. Pretty much. Its in nice condition to. Except for this big stain. " He opened it up and on the inside right behind the cover was a huge black spot.  
  
" Its in good condition none the less. Can I take a look at it? " She asked. He nodded and handed it to her. She opened it up and tried to find the T section. She was looking for something specific. She turned her head up after flipping through the first few pages. " Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! Im Livia Wakefield. Nice to meet you. " She said as she held out her hand to him.  
  
Jake put his hand out and shook hers. " Im Jake Watson. " There short trail of talk ended after that as she flipped through the old book. Jake spoke up, " What are you looking for? "  
  
Livia smiled up at him as she flipped the last page and found what she wanted. " Toadstool. It can be used to induce rain. " She looked up at the sky. " And stop it. " She smiled at him and Jake just gently titled his head at her. She reached into her light blue purse and pulled out a sachet of crushed herbs, and another one that was obviously crushed toadstool. And Jake smiled.  
  
She raised one bag, " Crushed Heather. " And she raised the other one, " Crushed toadstool. "  
  
Jake smile got bigger. " You want to stop it from raining?! " His voice was filled with excitement and he got up quickly so he could sit up and face her.  
  
She smiled back at him and nodded. " Here, this book will have the words! " Livia went pack into her purse and put the two bags of ingredients back in and took out this small pamphlet sized red book with the words Weather Spells on the cover. " Got this in a shop on the way onboard! I've been dieing to do something, cause or stop but quiet frankly I still wasn't clear on my ingredients! "  
  
Livia flipped through the pages and opened it to the spell she had previously read and had been talking to Jake about. Jake looked it over, he could memorize the words later. He then pointed to one of the last lines, " It says here that it has to be raining to stop the rain. " He looked up at her as she started talking with her response. " We have to wait for it to rain first. "  
  
Livia turned herself to the book and skimmed the words over quickly, this was a pretty simple spell. And they could do it here, it wasn't flashy or anything so no one would notice really, and if they did they would just star at them oddly. " So. Want to do it with me? Im not all that powerful and I guess it would be kind of nice to have another magickally adept friend onboard! " She said this with a wide beautiful smile at him and Jake couldn't help but smile back. It looked like his next two weeks weren't going to be all that boring.  
  
" Sure! I guess until then we get to know each other! " He got up and inclined his head in a manner that easily said follow me. As she got up she put her book back in her little purse and carried it with her as they obviously walked to the many mini bars.  
  
Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sum of money. " What do you want? " He asked her. " Just get me something with sugar! " Livia replied back as she took a seat on the far end of the bar, where nobody else was sitting.  
  
Jake came back with a Dr. Pepper and a Coke, both in a nice glass. He told her what was what and she took the Dr. Pepper. " So, how long you been practicing? " She asked as she took a sip.  
  
Jake replied, " Since I was 14, my friends got me into it, they sorta fell out of it. I stuck with it though. And you? " He asked as he took a gulp out of his glass.  
  
Livia smiled as her reply brought back her memories, " Its been a family thing since way, way back. Probably as far as slaver if nor father. Witchcraft has been in my family for generations. My mother died about two years ago so im with a foster family, im the end of our whole family! " Livia replied in a weird cheery sort of way at the end.  
  
" Im sorry. " Jake began, but he then stopped as he noticed Livia was smiling. " What are you so cheery about you being the end? " He asked with a small smile coming to his face, a possible answer dawned on him.  
  
Livia turned and looked him in the eye with a huge grin, " Sweety, im pure 101% total dyke! " With that sentence the both started laughing, hard and loud. First time Jake laughed since he got on the ship and they laughed even harder when he saw the smile come across the bartenders face as he cleaned glasses.  
  
It took Jake a minute to catch his breath, " You know. Call it magickal intuition, but I had a feeling on what the answer was as soon as I asked it! "  
  
Livia pointed to her forehead, " I know what you mean! Sometime we just blink and open our eye! " They then proceeded to laugh more.  
  
* * *  
  
It was about 1:00 p.m. now and there still was no rain. Livia and Jake barely even noticed it as they were still talking to each other. There past was pretty much the subject, minus a few things that didn't come up. They now knew pretty much everything about each other. Livia however was the one who brought up the subject that they had both danced around. Parents." Tell me about your dad. I was about to come over and talk with you right before he did. That of course being before he hit you. " She said as she took another sip of what must have been her fifth Dr. Pepper.  
  
Jake shuffled himself a bit, then he turned and looked around the room. No one was in there area but someone could still hear, and he didn't like talking about it in front of other people. But Livia was okay, she was a friend. " Lets head our here. " He said as he got up and moved back out to the stern of the ship where people gazed at the water. The sky was completely dark now and there was practically no one there, they moved towards the very back of it and Livia could tell she was not going to like what she was about to hear, but she asked and now she was going to get her answer.  
  
They sat down at the very far end, each with there drink and one looking at the other while one looked at the table. Livia waited for him to begin, she didn't think rushing him would be a good idea. " You see. " He began, " My mother and sister were driving home one night awhile ago and they got into a car accident. They died obviously.. Then it was just me and my father. And after there death we just separated. We drifted apart and as of today we barely talk to each other, do anything, avoid one another as much as we can, and were pretty much on the basis of hating one another. Im just here to stay with him this summer, and then im gone, out of here. " As he finished he took a nice swig of his drink, he then turned to face the wind that was picking up now. It seemed like it would rain at any minute, and it needed to quick to. If it didn't they might be called inside the ship.  
  
Livia took a sip of her drink, " I swear Jake. If I knew you as well I know you now the second he slapped you I would have gone into bitch mode. " Jake turned and smiled at her serious face. " And your dad would have to wear those damn shoes that he's always advertising as fast because quite frankly he'd have to be going quicker then the ray of light to get away from me. " Her whole face was serious, her eyes stared into his and as his face melted away while wondering if she was actually telling the truth her face lightened up and she gave a small smile. He gave a light chuckle as he realized her trick.  
  
" What about you? Your always talking about your mom in the past tense, and you mentioned something about a foster home earlier. " Jake asked he stuck his arms out to the side and stretched his body. He was getting pretty tired. Livia took his cue and stretched also.  
  
" Well for starters my mother died of a brain tumor when I was 16, and since my father left when I was very young and we had no way of contacting him and the fact that I had no other relatives I just ended up getting put in the system. My mother had a college fund saved up for me and everything so im squared away in that area, but other than that my foster family isn't that appealing. " After she finished talking she just took a few more sips of her drink and they had this silence between them. Neither one said anything to one another, until the rain started to fall. It was very light at first and the first thing they noticed was everyone else who was outside yelling and running to the cabin doors. There faces snapped to each other. They had memorized the words previously together before they came down to the stern to talk about there family. Livia quickly whipped through her purse and grabbed the little baggys of herbs and toadstool and handed him the one he was to use and the one she was to use, they then began there spell.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: Well here I am again! Babbling incoherently most likely! So, review tell me what you think! Was it good, did you not like a part or something? We should get to Neverland in the next chapter though! I got some stuff for all of you there you'll like! And I definitely got some stuff brewing up in my nutty little head that your going to love! Well, I'll see you all then! Till we meet again?! :b) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Warlock in Neverland By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Authors Note: Well here we are again! Back to our adventure! But first I have to do the credits crap.. I don't own Peter Pan and if I did. Well no kid would think of him the same way! Anyways, I will use spells from things and I will make spells, you may catch onto something or you may not. I will try to credit out the spells as best as I can, so forgive me if I take something of Silvers and forget to say its hers. But I will do my best to make everything up on my own! You get my drift peoples! Now, now.. To the adventure! Enjoy the show and I hope you like my little changes to Neverland! All of which are good by the way!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jake locked eyes with Livia. He poured a mixture of crushed mushrooms, or toadstool in his hand. He gripped them tightly. Livia poured a choppy mix of green herbs in her hand that had to be some sort of leaf of something. Their hands moved together until they locked and mushed the two ingredients into one mix. The wind was rather calm but it was picking up so they were getting slightly wet. The rain however was mostly falling in a straight pattern, but by falling it was pouring. People were shouting as they tried to get inside and they had to do their spell quickly if they weren't going to get in trouble by some ship employee.  
  
Livia spoke first, " Eurus, god of the west wind, hear my call. My falling cry, take apart the crying skies. The wind shall slow, now part the skies, the crying stops with your mighty cry, God of wind, storm and rain, stop now, break the clouds apart, stop the rain.  
  
Jake and Livia both felt it, the energy rushing up through them, and the way the wind seemed to come up from under them when Livia finished the first sentence. Now Jake spoke, " Eurus, god of the west wind, keeper of air and might, he who decides to make it rain all day or night. We call unto you, with our plea, stop the rain so mote it be! "  
  
The wind was now rushing up, under, and about them like a vortex. People would have stopped and stared at them if the rain had not blocked there view. That's when it started to stop. They let go of each others hand, and the ingredients that they just used, the one that looked a healthy green and the brown and tan crushed mushrooms, now looked like they had been in a fire, except they just got black, they never burned. They looked at each other with a confused look and looked back down at the ingredients, the rain and wind was slowing down, stopping, and people were still going inside, but slowly now. " It looks like its been in a fire. " Livia said as she picked up a handful, rubbed it together just to see it break apart like dust. Livia looked back at him, " That should not happen. They should just be a little dry and kind of weak, like leaves in fall that crunch easily. But not burnt. That's not right.. But. The spell worked none the less. The rain stopped. " She said as she looked around only to see no rain and feel only a calm breeze.  
  
Jake looked at them and rubbed a bit in-between his fingers. Then a thought occurred to him, " Do you think you could have mixed the herbs up? " Livia gave him a scrutinizing look then picked up her purse. She opened it up and with an odd look on her face pulled out a bag that had no label on it. It was looked like chopped grass but it was bright and small and very green. " Huh? " Was all she said.  
  
Jake moved his hands over and picked up the plastic bag his stuff was in, and he moved over and picked up hers. " Toadstool. " He said as he read the tap tag on his. As Jake looked down at the plastic bag that Livia used his face scrunched up in confusion. There were two tags on this bag, one on the actual label, he slowly took the one off that read Heather, and his eyes were now exposed to what the true contents in the bag were. And then he almost felt like his heart skipped a beat as he read the hidden tag off. " Myrtle... " Livias eyes grew huge, they seemed to be wanting to encompass her whole head. " Your never suppose to mix that with anything. " Jake said to her and himself. Livia started to stammer something before she finally got a hold of herself and managed to get it out, " My adopted brother, Sam, he likes to switch the tags. " Then there eyes locked. And in the split second after looking into each others face they grabbed there things and turned tale to the nearest cabin door.  
  
" Head for the hills! " Livia screamed at the top of her lungs. That's when it happened. The huge crack of thunder and a flash of white as lightning slammed down on the ship. And then in that second the wind picked up and the rain fell down at speeds that felt like that of a tornado. The wind flashed around their faces tossing their hair to and fro as they ran to the door. And then they stopped and tripped over one another as they started to dodge flying tables and chairs, all of which were plastic. The wind then started howling as it increased in speed. It seemed like every possible thing on the ship was flying at them, not just the tables and chairs, but bottles, glasses, purses, papers even! Then the ship started to rock and they could hear the water on the sides making noise. After they got up they nearly fell over again from the constant state of unbalance the ship was in. They then got up again, this time holding onto each other for support. Then the ship was going up and down madly, almost as if it was trying to yell or shout at them. By now Livia was screaming bloody murder.  
  
They started to fall back towards the edge of the boat where the railing was. They tumbled over each other and tried to fight off the winds that pressed against them form the front and all sides. That's when they felt there backs hit the railing, they felt the cold hard steel press against there body's. All this time Livia AND Jake were screaming at the top of there lungs as officials tried to reach them against winds that seemed almost catastrophic. That's when a table flew, right at them. The whole time they had been hanging on each other, and when the table hit them it tossed them over the edge of the ship. Into a violent white foaming and churning sea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Urgggg.. Ohhhhh.. Wh. Where. Am. I? " Livia asked to herself as she did a semi push up on the sand and sea water in an effort to get up, a sharp pain shot through her arm and she fell back down on the ground. She coughed a bit. " Damnit. " She muttered to herself.  
  
Livia got up on only her feet and left arm and she looked about her. She could see an island in front of her. She was on what looked like a huge rock out in front of the island. It was just a small plate of sand that met up with sharp rocks and then she started to breathe harder as panic crept into her. The island was over there, she had to swim, the water looked deep. She knew she had to get there but with the condition her right arm was in there was almost no hope. Tears started to well up before she fell down form near fainting on a rock that slowly built up with the others to make a very large skull like formation. Thoughts raced through her head, she was shipwrecked, oh my god, im gonna die! Thoughts flew across her mind, what could she do, it was just her on this big rock. How could she survive the days and nights in nothing more than a bikini.  
  
Livia drew her arms and legs up close to her, as if she were cold. But then she had to admit she wasn't cold. The sea water actually warm, and that's when she remembered the parts where she was in the ocean, the mist, and then here. She wasn't cold. That was good. Now Livia took a gulp and looked at the island. She had tears going down her cheeks for she thought she was going to die. And that fear is the greatest of all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about ten minutes later when Livia stopped crying. After the realization of what her future might be had hit her she was then slapped in the face with the realization that crying would do nothing. She then got up and looked at the island. That was where she knew she had to get to. Even though she felt like she was three days till death, should couldn't stop but admit the huge hills and jungles and forests on that island were beautiful, from this distance. " Oh what the hell am I saying! Its probably full of snakes, and spiders and big. things. " Livia said as she slowly made her way to the water all the time cursing and talking to herself in attempts of trying to alleviate her own fears.  
  
That's when she heard it. A grunt. No, a moan. Definitely a moan. Livia turned around, her eyes wide in fear. It was coming from inside the rocks, she thought to herself. Now she was really scared, from her view the rocks looked like one big skull with the appropriate gapping holes. That's when she heard another grunt, this one sounded. smaller. No, not smaller, lighter. It was a women's voice. And then she heard another one, a males voice. They were going in unison. That's when it hit her, there were people here! The island wasn't abandoned, she was saved! Or she could be saved.  
  
Livia made her way up the rocks by having to hop. The smile on her face was huge and large and she was about ready to start crying again. She made her way up through what was a nose and hoped up some crude steps. When she got to the space of the rock at the top where the holes for eyes were she stopped. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Peter thrust. He thrusted hard making her grunt. Tigerlilly's nude form was beneath him, apart of him. She gave grunts and moans as her hands went up and down his back. Peter was at the breaking point, and so was she. He thrust down, harder and harder and harder. Tigerlilly's voice rose out now into one long sound, one long moan as she and him both came in unison.  
  
Peter spilled himself inside her, and fell down in her chest. There chests seemed to heave together. There breathing was one, as were there bodies. Peter looked up at her, and gave her a smile that just seemed goofy in this moment. Tigerlilly laughed and then moved forward and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
" So. Was it good for you? " She asked him in her Indian accent.  
  
Peter gave her another one of his huge goofy smiles showing her his pearly whites. " I've had a whole lot better. " He said in a thoughtful tone.  
  
Tigerlilly laughed and then playfully slapped him in his face, causing him to kiss her in return. Peter stood up, pulling himself out of her. He stretched and looked down at her. Peter was tall, very tall. He had the body of a 22 year old man/boy. But his age, reached far beyond that. His body had a great muscular tone to it, he was by all means more than healthy and in shape. He had green eyes, and short black hair on his head. But it was his face that caught you, his face.. It was like a man and a boy mixed into one. He had a sense of maturity and absolute adventure about him. And he was completely, and utterly gorgeous.  
  
Tigerlilly took a deep breath while she was still on the ground. She then stood up to meet Peter gaze. She was about a foot shorter than Peter. But her gaze matched his with what seemed ageless adulthood. She was pretty, with regular sized breasts, long dark hair, and sandy colored skin. Her nickname in Treepsa was the Indian Goddess. No one dared to say it around her or Peter. There clothes lazy by there feet. Tigerlilly's was a whole dress that was a light color of brown. It had various Indian symbols upon it, all in all it was considered a normal outfit for a Redskin to wear. Peter's however, was anything but normal. It was a light green cloth that had leaves tied into it, it was meant for camouflage. Most of Lost Boys and Girls in Treepsa didn't even dress like THAT. It was out of the ordinary for them, but more than normal for Peter who's favorite color was green. The material was very sturdy, it didn't tear easily. It also tightened around his body, showing off his muscles, giving him an intimidating look to the people(or ducks) that didn't know him. It was greener however near the waist, he made an issue on that part. The first time he wore an outfit like that it was a little to tight and. exposing at certain times.  
  
There shoes were different to. Peters was made out of a material close to his clothes, however it was fashioned around tough and sturdy bear skin. It was green in appearance and was so alike with his regular clothing that it appeared to actually be apart of the legging! Tigerlilly's however was a very light brown colored deerskin without any other coverings. Indians were not the types to wear flashy clothing.  
  
Peter opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before the first word finished.  
  
" Oh my GOD! " Livia shouted out as tears formed again in her eyes.  
  
Peter snapped his head in her immediate direction and his body tensed as he was ready for an oncoming attack. Tigerlilly however jumped up and moved behind Peter to hid her nude body. " I DIED AND GONE TO HELL! AIIIIIIIEEEEEE! " Livia turned tail and ran back down the way she came up screaming like a bat out of hell. Her yelling was a high pitched cry mingled in with pleas and curses along with the beginnings of spells she never finished. She came down to the steps and jumped the last one, she held her injured arm and ran like a madwomen to the water, to the island.  
  
Peter and Tigerlilly turned to each other at once, and said the same word spoken in both English and Hatu(The language of the Redskins). " Newcomer! "  
  
They grabbed there clothes and fell on the ground in there haste as they tried to put them on as fast as they could. In there speed it only took them a few seconds, but once they were done they ran as fast as they could in her direction. Once they reached the open sky, Tigerlilly turned to Peter. He looked out to the ocean, she wasn't far away. She was trying to make it to the mainland Peter noted to himself, but with the looks of her arm she wouldn't get far. So he jumped up in the air, and he didn't fall back down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Authors Note: Well there you go! The second installment! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be getting to Jake and seeing where he may have gone off to! ( I hope you all enjoyed this, and remember! REVIEW! Please, just let me know someone out there is reading this!  
  
Goodbye you all! I'll be writing Chapter 3 and hopefully I will get it up soon. Until then have fun! And remember, Think Happy Thoughts!! :b)  
  
Blessed Be..  
  
- Phoenix The Rebirth 


End file.
